Snow White (Comic Series)
Snow White is the Director of Operations of Fabletown and King Cole's Deputy Mayor. She is the real power behind the throne of Fabletown, responsible for all policy and administrative decisions. She is the older sister of Rose Red. Characteristics Snow White is an efficient administrator but finds it difficult forming emotional attachments. Her ex-husband, Prince Charming, claimed that she has been betrayed and abandoned by everyone she has ever loved, including her step-mother, her sister Rose Red, and Prince Charming himself."Duel". First published in (October 2003). She has not taken another long-term lover since Charming, and since the founding of Fabletown she has attended the annual Remembrance Day celebration on her own."Remembrance Day". First published in (October 2002). In recent years, however, she has formed a romantic relationship with Fabletown's sheriff, Bigby Wolf, who has been attracted to her for centuries. She is incredibly popular among the Mundies, to the extent that being shot in the head was not enough to kill her. She eventually recovered, although she frequently gets dizzy spells, which means she is forced to carry a cane with her wherever she goes for the rest of her life. When distressed, she eats chocolates from Edward Bear's Candies. She calls chocolate her "one vice"."The (Un)usual Suspects", First published in (August 2002). History Homelands Snow White and Rose Red were born into a poor peasant family. They were incredibly close as they grew up, promising each other that they would be best friends forever."Road Trip". First published in (December 2002). At some point in her early life, she had a bad experience with seven dwarfs, possibly being raped by them. "The Fencing Lessons" First published in Fables: 1001 Nights of Snowfall.Eventually, Snow White met and fell in love with Prince Charming, becoming his first wife. Shortly after, she asked for fencing lessons as her wedding present. It's possible she used her lessons to kill the seven dwarfs, but it was never proven. Rose Red felt betrayed and abandoned, and grew to resent her sister. Snow eventually sent for Rose to come and live with her and Charming, but by then it was too late."Twilight of the Dogs". First published in (April 2003). Snow soon discovered Rose and Charming having an affair - she disowned Rose and divorced Charming. Following the Adversary's invasion of her kingdom, Snow White and Rose Red fled together, having heard of a gateway to another world beyond the Adversary's reach. Along the way, they found Frau Totenkinder and nursed ber back to health. They were separated shortly after."Diaspora" First published in Fables: 1001 Nights of Snowfall They were both captured by the Adversary's forces and chained up together. Their captors were slain by the Big Bad Wolf, who had taken on the task of guarding the gate. Snow White immediately took up one of her captor's swords to defend herself against the Wolf, and was surprised when the Wolf willingly freed them from their bonds. When the Wolf offered to take her through the gate in exchange for a taste of her flesh (in order to ensure that she was not in the service of the Adversary), she agreed. Fabletown In the mundane world, Snow White eventually came to reside in the city called New Amsterdam (which would eventually become known as New York City), where she helped to found Fabletown. When she learned that the Big Bad Wolf had eventually come through the gate to the mundane world himself, she travelled to Carpathia with Feathertop to extend an offer to the Wolf to join them in Fabletown himself. She managed to acquire a magical dagger that allowed him to take human form. He agreed to her offer (unbenknownst to Snow White, this was because he had been unable to get her scent out of his head) and accompanied her back to the New World."A Wolf in the Fold". First published in Fables: Legends in Exile (April 2003) Shortly after dealing with Tommy Sharp, Bigby and Snow White were enchanted by one of Bluebeard's artifacts. They went camping in Washington for several days under the spell.Storybook Love Part 1: The Mouse Police Never Sleep. Fables #13 When they were back to normal, they quickly found the Goldilocks was sent by Bluebeard to kill them.Storybook Love Part 2: Into the Woods. Fables #14 Bigby was able to defeat her. Upon returning to Fabletown, Snow White discovered that Bigby had gotten her pregnant."Storybook Love Part 4: Road-Runner and Coyote Ugly". First published in (November 2003) At some point, Snow White became an ambassador to the Arabian fablelands in order to make an alliance with them against the Adversary. The sultan instead tried to take her as his wife and have her executed the next day, as was the law. Snow escaped this fate by telling the Sultan a story every night for 1001 nights. In exchange, he released her and gave her many gifts including a flying carpet, lamps and rings containing genies, and clockwork soldiers."A Most Troublesome Woman. First published in Fables: 1001 Nights of Snowfall" Source material Snow White is based on the title characters in the fairy tales ''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' and Snow-White and Rose-Red. The two characters are generally considered distinct, but have been conflated to a single character in Fables. Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs is about a young noblewoman, Snow White, who is left in the care of her wicked stepmother the Queen when her father dies. The Queen, jealous of Snow White's beauty, has a woodsman take her into the woods to kill her. The woodsman spares her, and Snow White takes up lodging with seven dwarfs who live in the forest. The stepmother eventually discovers this, and poisons Snow White with an enchanted apple, sending her into a death-like sleep. She is woken up by Prince Charming, whom she subsequently marries. The Queen is given her comeuppance by being forced to wear red hot shoes and dancing until she dies. References Category:Characters